When a POS (Point of Sales) terminal for managing sales information of products at a store performs sales processing of products for sale, it registers product information (information such as a product name, product code, unit price etc.) usually by scanning barcodes attached to the products. However, the product information cannot be registered by scanning the barcodes if the barcodes are not attached to the products. For this reason, as a technique not requiring the trouble to manually input the product information such as the product names, product codes, and the like for the products that do not have the barcodes attached thereto, there have been techniques suggested for registering the product information of the products for sale by an operator pressing product buttons and for registering the product information of the products for sale by allowing the operator to input the product name by his or her voice.
For example, in regard to the technique for voice input, Patent Literature 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-189765, titled “Calculation Data Input Scheme” discloses a technique that, in an electronic register, enables product information to be registered by recognizing a predetermined spoken word in a voice uttered by an operator and prohibits product information from being registered by recognizing another predetermined spoken word in the voice uttered by the operator.
Patent Literature 2, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-249595, titled “Product Processing System” discloses a technique that, in a product processing system (measuring and pricing apparatus), accepts information of a product name by voice when a predetermined instruction word is input by voice in order to facilitate voice recognition.